nintendomasterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nintendo 64
# *007 James Bond: Die Welt ist nicht genug *1080° Snowboarding *64 de Hakken! Tamagotchi Minna de Tamagotchi World *64 Hanafuda: Tenshi no Yakusoku *64 Özumö *64 Özumö 2 *64 Trump Collection: Alice no Waku Waku Trump World A *AeroFighters Assault *AeroGauge *AI Shogi 3 *Aidyn Chronicles: The First Mage *Air Boarder 64 *All-Star Baseball '99 *All-Star Baseball 2000 *All-Star Baseball 2001 *All Star Tennis '99 *Animal Forest *Arcade's Greatest Hits 1 *Armorines: Project S.W.A.R.M. *Army Men: Air Combat *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 *Asteroids Hyper 64 *Automobili Lamborghini B *Bakuretsu Muteki Bangai-Ö *Bakushou Jinsei 64: Mezase! Resort Ö *Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo-Tooie *Bass Masters 2000 *Bass Hunter 64 *Bass Rush: ECOGEAR Powerworm Championship *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker *BattleTanx *BattleTanx: Global Assault *Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs *Beetle Adventure Racing *Big Mountain 2000 *Bio F.R.E.A.K.S. *Blast Corps *Blues Brothers 2000 *Body Harvest *Bomberman 64 *Bomberman 64: The Second Attack *Bomberman Hero *Bottom of the 9th *Brunswick Circuit Pro Bowling *Buck Bumble *A Bug's Life *Bust-A-Move '99 *Bust-A-Move 2: Arcade Edition C *California Speed *Carmageddon 64 *Castlevania *Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness *Centre Court Tennis *Chameleon Twist *Chameleon Twist 2 *Charlie Blast's Territory *Chopper Attack *Choro Q 64 2: Hachamecha Grund Prix Race *Chōkūkan Night Pro Yakyū King *Chōkūkan Night Pro Yakyū King 2 *ClayFighter 63 1/3 *ClayFighter 63 1/3 Sculptor's Cut *Command & Conquer *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Cruis'n Exotica *Cruis'n USA *Cruis'n World *Custom Robo *Custom Robo V2 *CyberTiger D *Daikatana *Dance Dance Revolution: Disney Dancing Museum *Dark Rift *Deadly Arts *Densha de Go! 64 *Derby Stallion 64 *Destruction Derby 64 *Dezaemon 3D *Diddy Kong Racing *Donald Duck's Quack Attack *Disney's Tarzan *Dōbutsu no Mori *Donkey Kong 64 *Doom 64 *Doraemon: Nobita to 3-tsu no Seirei Ishi *Doraemon 2: Nobita to Hikari no Shinden *Doraemon 3: Nobi Dai no Machi SOS! *Dr. Mario 64 *Dual Heroes *Duck Dodgers Starring Daffy Duck *Duke Nukem 64 *Duke Nukem: Zero Hour E *Earthworm Jim 3D *ECW Hardcore Revolution *Eikō no Saint undrews *Elmo's Letter Adventure *Elmo's Number Journey *Excitebike 64 *Extreme-G *Extreme-G 2 F *F-1 World Grand Prix *F-1 World Grand Prix II *F-Zero X *F1 Pole Position 64 *F1 Racing Championship *Famisuta 64 *FIFA '99 *FIFA Road to World Cup '98 *FIFA Soccer 64 *Fighters Destiny *Fighters Destiny 2 *Fighting Force 64 *Flying Dragon *Forsaken 64 *Fox Sports College Hoops '99 *Fushigi no Dungeon: Fūrai no Siren 2: Oni Shūrai! Siren-jō! G *G.A.S.P!!: Fighter's NEXTream *Gauntlet Legends *Getter Love!! *Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko *Gex 64 *Glover *Goemon Mononoke Sugoroku *Goemon's Great Adventure *Golden Nugget 64 *GoldenEye 007 *GT 64: Championship Edition *Imagineer H *Hamster Monogatari 64 *Haruka Naru Augusta Masters '98 *Harvest Moon 64 *Heiwa Pachinko World 64 *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys *HeXen *Hey You, Pikachu! *Holy Magic Century *Hot Wheels Turbo Racing *HSV Adventure Racing *Hybrid Heaven *Hydro Thunder I *Inode Yōsuke no Mahjong Juku *Iggy's Reckin' Balls *In-Fisherman Bass Hunter 64 *Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine *Indy Racing 2000 *International Superstar Soccer '98 *International Superstar Soccer 2000 *International Superstar Soccer 64 *International Track & Field J *J-League Dynamite Soccer 64 *J-League Eleven Beat 1997 *J-League Live 64 *J-League Tactics Soccer *Jangō Simulation Mahjong-dō 64 *Jeopardy! *Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000 *Jet Force Gemini *Jikkyō GI Stable *Jikkyō J-League: Perfect Striker *Jikkyō J-League 1999: Perfect Striker 2 *Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū 2000 *Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū 4 *Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū 5 *Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū 6 *Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū Basic-han 2001 *Jikkyō World Soccer 3 *Jinsei Game 64 K *Ken Griffey Jr.'s Slugfest *Killer Instinct Gold *Kira to Kaiketsu! 64 Tanteidan *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *Knife Edge: Nose Gunner *Knockout Kings 2000 *Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside L *Last Legion UX *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *LEGO Racers *Lode Runner 3-D *Lylat Wars M *Mace: The Dark Age *Madden 64 *Madden NFL '99 *Madden NFL 2000 *Madden NFL 2001 *Madden NFL 2002 *Magical Tetris Challenge *Mahjong 64 *Mahjong Hōrōki Classic *Mahjong Master *Jr. Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey *Mario 64 *Mario Golf *Mario Kart 64 *Mario no Photopi *Mario Party *Mario Party 2 *Mario Party 3 *Mario Tennis *Mega Man 64 *Mia Hamm 64 Soccer *Michael Owen's WLS 2000 *Mickey's Speedway USA *Micro Machines 64 Turbo *Mike Piazza's Strike Zone *Milo's Astro Lanes *Mischief Makers *Mission: Impossible *Monaco Grand Prix *Monopoly *Monster Truck Madness 64 *Morita Shogi 64 *Mortal Kombat 4 *Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *Mortal Kombat Trilogy *Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness *Multi-Racing Championship *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon *Mystical Ninja 2 Starring Goemon N *Nagano Winter Olympics '98 *Namco Museum 64 *NASCAR '99 *NASCAR 2000 *NBA Courtside 2: Featuring Kobe Bryant *NBA Hangtime *NBA Pro '98 *NBA Pro '99 *NBA In The Zone 2000 *NBA Jam '99 *NBA Jam 2000 *NBA Live '99 *NBA Live 2000 *NBA Showtime NBA on NBC *Neon Genesis Evangelion 64 *The New Tetris *NFL Blitz *NFL Blitz 2000 *NFL Blitz 2001 *NFL Blitz Special Edition *NFL Quarterback Club '98 *NFL Quarterback Club '99 *NFL Quarterback Club 2000 *NFL Quarterback Club 2001 *NHL '99 *NHL Pro '99 *NHL Breakaway '98 *NHL Breakaway '99 *NHL Pro 99 *Nightmare Creatures *Nintama Rantaro 64 Game Gallery *Nuclear Strike 64 *Nushi Tsuri 64 *Nushi Tsuri 64: Shiokaze ni Notte O *Off Road Challenge *Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber *Olympic Hockey Nagano '98 *Onegai Monster P *Pachinko 365 Nichi *Paper Mario *Paperboy 64 *Parlor! Pro 64: Pachinko Jikki Simulation *PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64 *Penny Racers *Perfect Dark *PGA European Tour *Pilotwings 64 *Pokémon Puzzle League *Pokémon Snap *Pokémon Stadium *Pokémon Stadium 2 *Polaris SnoCross *Power League 64 *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction *Premier Manager 64 *Pro Mahjong Kiwame 64 *Pro Shinan Mahjong Tsuwamono 64: Jansō Battle ni Chōsen *Puyo Puyo Sun 64 *Puyo Puyo 'N Party Q *Quake 64 *Quake II *Quest 64 R *Rainbow Six *Rakuga Kids *Rally '99 *Rally Challenge 2000 *Rampage 2: Universal Tour *Rampage World Tour *Rat Attack! *Rayman 2: The Great Escape *Razor Freestyle Scooter *Re-Volt *Ready 2 Rumble Boxing *Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 *Resident Evil 2 *Ridge Racer 64 *Road Rash 64 *Roadsters *Robot Ponkottsu 64: Nanatsu no Umi no Caramel *Robotron 64 *Rocket: Robot on Wheels *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats: Treasure Hunt *Rush 2: Extreme Racing USA S *S.C.A.R.S. *Saikyō Habu Shōgi *San Francisco Rush *San Francisco Rush 2049 *Scooby Doo! Classic Creep Capers *SD Hiryu no Ken Densetsu *Shadow Man *Shadowgate 64: Trials of the Four Towers *Shigesato Itoi's No. 1 Bass Fishing: Definitive Edition *Shin Nihon Pro Wrestling Tōkon Honō: Brave Spirits *Shin Nihon Pro Wrestling Tōkon Honō 2: The Next Generation *SimCity 2000 *Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth *Snowboard Kids *Snowboard Kids 2 *Snow Speeder *South Park *South Park Rally *South Park: Chef's Luv Shack *Space Invaders *Space Station Silicon Valley *Spider-Man *Star Fox 64 *Star Soldier: Vanishing Earth *Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo *Star Wars: Episode I Racer *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron *Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *Starcraft 64 *Starshot: Space Circus Fever *Stunt Racer 64 *Super B-Daman Battle Phoenix 64 *Super Bowling *Super Robot Spirits *Super Robot Taisen 64 *Super Smash Bros. *Supercross 2000 *Superman 64 *Susume! Taisen Puzzle Dama: Tökon! Marutama Chö T *Taz Express *Tetris 64 *Tetrisphere *Tom & Jerry in Fists of Furry *Tonic Trouble *Tony Hawk's Skateboarding *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 *Top Gear Hyper Bike *Top Gear Overdrive *Top Gear Rally *Top Gear Rally 2 *Toy Story 2: Buzz LightJahr to the Rescue *Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals *Triple Play 2000 *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter *Turok 2: Seeds of Evil *Turok 3: Shadows of Oblivion *Turok: Rage Wars *Twisted Edge Snowboarding U *Ucchan Nanchan no Honō no Challenge V *V-Rally Edition '99 *Vigilante 8 *Vigilante 8: Second Offense *Virtual Chess 64 *Virtual Pool 64 *Virtual Pro Wrestling 2: Ödō Keishö *Virtual Pro Wrestling 64 W *Waialae Country Club: True Golf Classics *War Gods *Wave Race 64 *Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey *Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey '98 *WCW Backstage Assault *WCW Mayhem *WCW Nitro *WCW vs. nWo: World Tour *WCW/nWo Revenge *Wetrix *Wheel of Fortune *WinBack *Wipeout 64 *Wonder Project J2 *World Cup 98 *World Driver Championship *The World Is Not Enough *Worms Armageddon *WWF Attitude *WWF No Mercy *WWF War Zone *WWF WrestleMania 2000 X *Xena: Warrior Princess: The Talisman of Fate Y *Yakōchū II: Satsujin Kōro *Yoshi's Story Z *Zool: Majū Tsukai Densetsu